Perdoname por amarte
by Rckspdr
Summary: ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta, ciega y confiada? Tonta y ciega, por no haber podido ver los sentimientos de Harry cada vez que la miraba a los ojos, él la amaba con la misma intensidad que ella a él... Confiada por haber creído que Harry lograría, por si mismo, identificar como se sentía el amor cuando lo sintiera... Ahora ya no importaba, él ya se habia ido...


_**Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter, asi como sus personajes y lugares, le pertenecen J.K. Rowling y las películas a Warner Bros. Studios. **_

_**La imagen de portada pertenece al usuario blackcatme del sitio web deviant art**_

**_Perdoname por amarte_**

_¡HARRY!..._

Despertó de golpe, sintiendo todo el cansancio que la acompañaba últimamente, junto con unas cuantas lagrimas perdidas que adornaban su rostro, luego de haber tenido esa recurrente pesadilla… o dígase de otra forma, ese cruel recuerdo que azotaba su mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos para intentar descansar un poco, lo cual solo se quedaba en eso, un intento.

Levanto un poco su cabeza del viejo colchón de la enfermería del colegio en el que se había quedado dormida, en espera de que el inerte cuerpo que estaba tendido sobre este diera señales de despertar. Se desperezo un poco antes de llevar su castaña mirada a la persona que le robaba el sueño.

Harry Potter, "el niño que vivió", "El elegido" y ahora también llamado "Salvador del mundo mágico", yacía en el mullido colchón, vendado en múltiples partes del cuerpo y del rostro, con el cabello tan rebelde como siempre, dejando entre ver un poco de la cicatriz que llevaba en su frente, como su marca característica.

Hermione sintió un dolor en el pecho al recordar que, por causa de cierto mago tenebroso, su mejor amigo había sufrido tanto durante su, aun, corta vida. Apretó los puños en señal de impotencia, estrujando algo que olvido, llevaba en su mano derecha. Un pedazo de papel. Un pergamino. Una carta. Fijo su vista en la, ahora ya maltrata, carta que su amigo le dio unos días atrás, antes de ir al Bosque prohibido a entregarse a Voldemort. Sin quererlo realmente su mente la llevo al momento en que se la entrego.

_Todo había sido un gran caos, la batalla en Hogwarts había sido más violenta de lo que se había permitido imaginar, cuerpos de estudiantes y de mortifagos regados por doquier. Todos habían muerto por una de dos causas: la primera era darle el tiempo suficiente a Harry, para terminar de destruir los horrocruxes que quedaban, aunque no lo supieran realmente. La segunda era darse a si mismos gusto y, a la vez, al señor oscuro, destruyendo el castillo, junto con su habitantes claro está_

_Ya habían transcurrido varias horas desde que Voldemort diera su anuncio, a la medianoche, de que les daría tiempo para recoger los cuerpos de sus amigos y compañeros de guerra. Si, el muy maldito después de todo lo que hizo, les dio un poco de tiempo para recobrar fuerzas. Además de perdile a Harry que se entregar voluntariamente si no quería que más muerte se cerniera sobre el antiguo castillo _

_Ahora ella se encontraba sentada al pie de unas de las tantas escaleras de Hogwarts, con Ron, su "novio" desde hace algunas horas, esperando… no, rogando que Harry no hubiera ido al Bosque prohibido a por Voldemort el sol, ya que lo había perdido de vista desde lo ocurrido con Snape en el muelle._

_Estaba a punto de ir a buscarlo, cuando sintió unos pasos detrás de ella, bajando por las escaleras, no necesito voltear para saber que era su mejor amigo, debido que podía sentir la verde mirada en su nuca. Se levantó junto con Ron, expectante de saber dónde se había metido. Al mirarlo creyó, por un momento ver dolor en su esmeralda mirada, pero solo fue un segundo, porque desapareció al instante, cuando el la desvió a los alrededores, cerciorándose que no hubiera nadie cerca._

_Harry bajo las escaleras, pasando a un lado de ellos, para luego encararlos. Ahora si vio en sus ojos pesar, que ella supuso había sido por haber descubierto algo Terrorífico. No estaba equivocada._

_-Te creíamos en el Bosque, ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Ron con curiosidad. La castaña sintió un alivio inmediato, gracias a que alguien más hizo la pregunta que ella no se atrevía a hacer._

_-Es a donde voy ahora- dijo el azabache, ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta de su amigo. Hermione y Ron no pudieron ocultar la sorpresa que apareció en su rostro, estaban a punto de replicar, cuando Harry continuo hablando.- Descubrí algo… hay una razón por la cual puedo hablar parsel, por la cual puedo escuchar a los horrocruxes, por la cual puedo ver en mente de Voldemort y él en la mía… _

_La castaña, en ese momento, odio ser tan inteligente y perceptiva, ella ya sospechaba, desde hace algún tiempo, a lo que Harry se refería, pero había decidido olvidarse de ese temor , no podía darse el lujo de preocuparse por algo de lo que no tenía pruebas contundentes. Y ahora uno de sus miedos se tornaba realidad._

_-¿De qué hablas Harry?- cuestiono Ron, exasperándose porque su amigo le daba muchas vueltas al asunto._

_-… yo soy un horrocrux.- Termino de decir Harry._

_La castaña y el pelirrojo, quedaron en shock instantáneamente, tratando de comprender lo que su amigo le acaba de revelar. Un horrocrux. Harry Potter era un horrocrux. Llevaba en su cuerpo una parte del alma de su enemigo. Toda su vida había vivido con una parte del ser que le arrebató a su familia, encerrada en su propio cuerpo._

_Un peculiar sonido, saco de sus cavilaciones a Hermione, Harry sostenía una carta entre sus manos, parecía llevar a cabo una lucha interna en él, al final se decidió y la puso en una de las bolsas de la chamarra de Hermione. Ella lo mira sin comprender del todo, mientras Ron veía todo como un mudo espectador._

_-Lo siento… -Fue lo que escucho decir a Harry antes de tomara el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y la besara en los labios. Fue un beso lleno de cariño, confianza, complicidad pero sobre todo, de amor. Fue un como si Harry quisiera recordar la sensación de sus labios contra los suyos, pero, a la vez fue un beso de despedida._

_Justo cuando estaba a punto de corresponder el beso, él se separó unos centímetros de sus labios, para decirle en voz alta…_

_-Te amo- entonces sintió como todo en el universo se colocaba en su correspondiente lugar al escuchar esas palabras, del chico que ella amaba desde hace unos años atrás. Porque si, Hermione Granger amaba a Harry Potter con locura, tanto que visualizarlo con alguien que no fuera ella, la hacía sentir peor que mil crucios sobre si misma. Así de intenso era su amor por el ojiverde._

_Hermione y Ron volvieron a entra en shock cuando comprendieron el significado de aquello, de esas palabras tan fuertes como la magia misma. Ahora Harry si se separó completamente de ella, retrocediendo de espaldas sin apartar la mirada de la de ella, bajando un escalón de las escaleras que estaban detrás de él._

_-Maten a la serpiente… y podrán destruirlo a él…- Hermione iba saliendo del shock por la notica, cuando el ojiverde se desapareció frente a sus ojos, antes de que ella le respondiera algo. Lo último, que ahora sí pudo ver en sus esmeraldas, fue dolor en su máxima expresión. Sintió como sus piernas le fallaban y se dejó caer de rodillas al frio suelo, pudo percibir el dolor en sus huesos, al haber dejado caer un peso muerto sobre ellos, pero no lo tomo en cuenta. Eso no se comparaba al dolor instalado en su corazón, al no poder decirle a Harry potter que era correspondido._

_-Yo también te amo- susurro tan bajo, que incluso para ella fue difícil oírlo._

_-¿Como lo hizo? ¿Cómo se desapareció?- pregunto Ron confundido. La castaña no pudo evitar bufar fastidiada, por la falta de lógica de su "novio"._

_-Es obvio, Ronald, las defensas del castillo están por los suelos… cualquiera podría aparecerse en el castillo._

Suspiro. Sin querer recordó el corto beso que Harry le había dado. Un único beso, que a pesar de no haber podido corresponder, fue, de lejos, el mejor que le habían dado. Todavía sentía los tibios labios de Harry sobre los de ella. No es que le hubieran dado muchos, de hecho antes había compartido uno con Ron en la cámara de los secretos, ese fue hambriento y desesperado y hasta un poco torpe por la brusquedad con la que se lo dieron. Ese beso si lo había correspondido, ya que, antes se había desecho de la idea de que Harry la viera de otro forma, no solo como su amiga, sino como mujer.

No supo cuando fue que lo empezó a amar, pero si cuando se dio cuenta de ese hecho. Fue durante su quinto año, a pesar de tener dieciséis años era lo bastante madura para saber lo que pasaba en su interior. Un día después de la sesiones del ED, ella esperaba a Harry fuera de la sala de menesteres, decidió entra de nuevo pues este ya se había tardado en salir. Se arrepintió de haber entrado, porque pudo visualizar a Harry besándose con Cho tímidamente pero, al fin y al cabo, besándose. Salió inmediatamente mientras sentía una gran opresión en el pecho de solo recordar lo que había visto. Unas horas después se encontraba en su cama, rememorando los hechos del día, hasta que llego la parte del beso, antes no había podido identificar por que se sentía así de mal, pero ahora lo comprendía todo… amaba a Harry Potter. No a "el niño que vivió", solo a Harry.

Callo todo este tiempo por miedo a que Harry no sintiera lo mismo que ella, para no arruinar su amistad. Sufrió dándole consejos a Ginny, quien después de Cho, se emparejo con el ojiverde. Eso fue peor, porque podía ver que Harry quería mucho a la pelirroja, que le gustaba demasiado. Solo se sintió un poco mejor cuando Harry termino su relación con ella espontáneamente, alegando que debía protegerla.

Se había refugiado en su pelirrojo amigo, sabía que le gustaba a él, pero no quería darle falsas esperanzas, cuando ella solo quería estar con solo un hombre. Es cierto que le gustaba Ron de alguna manera pero no lo amaba, lo quería. Creyó que moriría en la cámara de los secretos, mejor dicho que ambos lo harían, solo por eso lo beso, para que él pudiera probar un poco de sus labios, pero el pelirrojo lo tomo como una declaración de parte de ella, se había adjudicado el papel de su novio.

No le dijo nada, porque intuía que, probablemente esa misma noche morirían. Después de la declaración de Harry, no habían hablado nada del asunto por lo delicado que era y ella lo agradeció mentalmente, no pensaba dar explicaciones u opiniones.

Ahora todo era distinto, estaba viva y se sabía correspondida e incluso desde cuándo, cómo y porque. Todo eso estaba escrito en la carta que el azabache le diera antes de irse a plantarle la cara a su enemigo. Se sintió terrible ante ese pensamiento y recordó el momento en el que leyó la carta alejada de todos, en la soledad de la torre de astronomía.

_Hermione caminaba cabizbaja por el castillo, dejando a los Weasley con el dolor de haber perdido a un hijo y hermano. No quería parecer grosera, pero también tenía un dolor propio en el que pensar y tenía nombre y apellido. Harry Potter. Las emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior eran confusas. Felicidad y tristeza. Contrastaban perfectamente. Felicidad porque el amor de su vida también la amaba y tristeza debido a que no fue capaz de decirle que ella también lo amaba, antes de que él se fuera. Y cambia a enojo y rabia pura. No iban encaminados hacia nadie más que ella_, _sino hubiera sido tan lenta en ese momento_, _hubiera reaccionado a tiempo y… ya no importaba, lo hecho, hecho estaba._

_No se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a su destino, la torre más alta, como una vez ella y Harry habían denominado a la torre de astronomía. Se sentó cerca del barandal que la separaba del abismo, donde se podían ver aun la estrellas de la madrugada. Se perdió un momento en ellas, cuando recordó a lo que había ido a hacer ahí. _

_Cruzada de piernas, saco la carta del interior de su bolsillo, estaba en un sobre que en la parte frontal rezaba "Hermione". Lo abrió y saco una hoja de papel que tenía una caligrafía muy conocida, era la letra de Harry, por ambos lados de la hoja. Sonrió ante el recibimiento de la carta que empezaba con un "Mi amada Hermione", cuando escucho la voz de Harry en su mente._

"_Mi amada Hermione… Te amo, te amo, te amo, … que bien se siente decirlo…"__ se asustó un poco, pero se recuperó ante la declaración __"… lo siento si te asuste, pero no podía contenerme, te preguntaras como es que mi voz se escucha en tu cabeza__…" contrariamente, ella no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera la voz de Harry "… __es un simple hechizo que encontré entre los documentos de Dumbledore, que plasma mis pensamientos en el papel y hace que quien los lea escuche mi voz en su mente, pero bueno eso está demás, por todo lo que voy a relatarte necesito de tu entera atención, por favor__…" Hermione sintió el estómago contraerse, quizá le contara lo que descubrió en los recuerdos de Snape o quizá… desde cuando la amaba. Así que despejando su mente para tenerla en blanco, continuo leyendo._

"_Aquí vamos, creo que antes de irme al bosque te deje con preguntas en la cabeza, como ¿Por qué te lo decía en ese momento? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo me di cuenta? bueno te las contestare en este orden, que aunque no sé si sea el mejor, es una forma de liberar lo que tengo dentro. ¿Por qué te lo decía en ese momento?, porque como ya te lo dije, soy un horrocrux, o mejor dicho mi cicatriz es el horrocrux, en los recuerdos de Snape me entere de muchas cosas, que Severus amaba a Lily Evans desde su niñez cuando la conoció, que aunque se distancio de ella siempre la amo, también él era y siempre fue espía de Dumbledore, al cual le informaba de todo lo que hacía Voldemort, a cambio de que protegiera a mi madre él, incluso él nos estuvo ayudando este último año sin danos cuenta, nos mandó la espada de Gryffindor._

_Fue sorprendente saber que siempre cuido de mí en un juramento hacia mi madre. En sus recuerdos vi una discusión que tuvo con Dumbledore, en la cual le explicaba a Snape, que yo era un horrocrux y como tal debía morir. En realidad mi destino siempre fue morir por el bien común… y aquí es donde entras tú, justo después de salir del pensadero, me alegre y a la vez me sentí terrible. Por un lado tendría que irme sin poder despedirme de mis compañeros y amigos, tal vez solo de ti y de Ron… y por el otro sin ser exactamente ser felicidad, más bien una mezcla de esta y melancolía, de amarte sin ser correspondido, no habría podido cargar con el peso de que me amaras y dejarte sola en el mundo cuando me fuera, de no haber estado a tu lado después de que todo esto acabara… _

_¿Desde cuándo? Eso no es tan fácil de explicar, yo siempre sentí cosas muy fuertes por ti, pero siempre se lo adjudique al hecho de que eras mi mejor amiga, pero cuando en realidad sentí que te perdería aunque no supiera que ya te amaba, fue en quinto año, más concretamente en el Departamento de misterios, sentía que perdía una vital de mi cuando te vi tirada en el suelo inconsciente, aunque yo te creía muerta. Sentí un vacío inmenso en mi estómago para después ser remplazado por alivio al verte respirar. En ese momento no lo supe, pero ahora sé que fue cuando mi amor por ti se cimento en mi corazón para no derrumbarse jamás… _

_¿Cómo me di cuenta? Eso es mucho más fácil. Fue con una tonada. Una canción. Un baile en una tienda de acampar. Desde que Ron nos abandonó tú te derrumbaste, y yo no sabía cómo ayudarte, ni como agradecerte que tú tampoco te fueras, si es que ese era tu deseo. Fue con ese sencillo pero ameno baile, cuando te tuve estrechada entre mis brazos, que la realidad cayó sobre mí tan abruptamente que me sentí desfallecer._

_Supe que te amaba desde hace mucho tiempo sin darme cuenta. Después me pregunte como era posible que antes dijera que amaba a Ginny si lo que sentía por ella no era ni la millonésima parte de lo que sentía por ti. Lo de ella era solo una atracción un poco fuerte, pero nada más._

_Cuando empecé a salir con ella en sexto año, pensaba que la amaba. Tú mejor que nadie sabe que siempre fui muy retraído en cuanto a demostrar mis sentimientos hacia los demás incluso contigo, ya que estando con los Dursley diez años, nunca recibí ni una mísera muestra de cariño, mucho menos amor._

_Puedo decir que lo que sentía por Ginny lo confundí con amor, porque era bastante fuerte la atracción hacia ella, debido a que nunca antes lo había sentido, o por lo menos, no con conocimiento, pero eso no justifica mi falta de perspicacia hacia las emociones cuando te tuve todo el tiempo conmigo explicándomelas y demostrándomelas. _

_Con eso aclarado, quisiera decirte unas cosas más, durante el mismo año, pude sentir una pequeña parte del calor del sol que quema dentro de mí por ti. Recordaras cuando Lavender beso a Ron en la sala común y tú te fuiste de ahí sin decir nada a nadie, yo te busque y te encontré en un aula vacía llorando, supuse de inmediato que era por Ron, en ese momento, por un segundo, un bendito segundo, mientras te abrazaba, quería que fuera por mí por quien llorabas, pero no de tristeza sino de felicidad, sin embargo deseche la idea tan rápido como vino, no me podía permitir sentir ese tipo de cosas , tu querías a Ron y con eso en mente, enterré esos sentimientos en lo profundo de mi corazón._

_Luego del baile que sostuvimos en la casa de campaña, mi mente no se alejó de ti ni un segundo, pero no lo demostré, no se alejo ni en el valle de Godric, ni en el bosque de Dean, en ese lugar me hiciste una propuesta muy tentadora, quedarnos ahí a envejecer… juntos…_

_No sabes la cantidad de veces que estuve a punto de decirte "¡Sí!, si Hermione quiero quedarme a tu lado para siempre", pero no podía darme el lujo de sucumbir a mis deseos, de ser egoísta, yo no podía ser egoísta, todo el mundo mágico tenía su fe puesta en mí, en que yo los salvaría._

_Luego Ron volvió, y todos mis planes para declararme ante ti se fueron al caño, no sé si él te lo contara algún día pero yo lo hare ahora, cuando estábamos por destruir el horrocrux, salió una especie de visión de los miedos de Ron del mismo, entre ellos estábamos tu y yo juntos besándonos abrazándonos desnudos, acariciándonos. Para mí fue ver mis deseos hechos realidad tu y yo juntos, pero para Ron fue el infierno mismo, peor que estar rodeado de miles de acromantulas. Cuando destruyo el horrocrux me miro como si quisiera preguntar si eso era posible, pero las palabras no salían de su boca y con un inmenso dolor en todo mi cuerpo, mente y alma, le dije que no, que tú eras como una hermana para mí, y en mi mente me resignaba a vivir sin ti._

_Luego todo paso muy rápido, la mansión de los Malfoy, Gringotts y la llegada al castillo junto con la batalla que empezaba. Cuando realmente supe que te había perdido para siempre, fue en la sala de menesteres._

_Más específicamente cuando Ron le grito a Malfoy y a sus esbirros que no se atrevieran a tocarte por que eras su novia, no lo demostré porque ya había aprendido a ocultar mis sentimientos con una capacidad actoral que no sabía que poseía, pero me sentí realmente muerto. Te había perdido sin tenerte y ya nada más podía hacer._

_Afortunadamente no pude seguir pensado en eso de momento, tenía que concentrarme en la batalla que se libraba por mí para darme un poco más de tiempo. Y así llegamos al momento en que estoy ahora, en la oficina de alguna vez fue de Dumbledore, plasmando pensamientos en una hoja de papel, con mis sentimientos a flor de piel más que nunca. De nuevo perdóname por el beso que seguramente ya te robe y por irme así sin más, por pretender que una carta podría dejarte todo claro, cuando debería decírtelo de frente. Antes de enfrentar mí cruel destino… quisiera decirte tantas cosas pero se me acaba el tiempo y solo me alcanza para una más…_

_Perdóname por amarte._

_Siempre tuyo, Harry_

_P.D. Te amé, te amo y te amare por siempre. Se feliz por ambos.__"_

_¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta, ciega y confiada?_

_Tonta y ciega, por no haber podido ver los sentimientos de Harry cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos, él la amaba con la misma intensidad que ella a él, incluso sintió lo mismo que ella al verlo besar a Ginny en frente de todos en la sala común, se había encerrado tanto en si misma que no pudo identificar la miradas fugaces pero intensas que Harry le dedicaba cada vez que la volteaba a ver._

_Confiada por haber creído que Harry lograría, por si mismo, identificar como se sentía el amor cuando lo sintiera, pero no, la suerte se había empeñado en hacer creer a Harry que lo que sentía era amor cuando solo era atracción física, por más crudo que sonara esto. Si se hubiera dedicado a hablar con Harry de cómo se sentía el amor, cuando incluso ella ya lo sentía por él, pero olvido ese pequeño detalle. Harry nunca había experimentado como se sentía el amor verdadero, que curiosamente era el que ahora él, en esa carta, le profesaba._

_Sintió la lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos, no lo perdonaría por amarla, porque no debía sentirse culpable por sentir lo que sentía. Pero no lloraría, no por ahora, primero debía cumplir lo que les pidió Harry, le prometió que lo cumpliría en su memoria, terminaría el trabajo que él y Dumbledore empezaron. Se levantó y vio que en el cielo ya no había estrellas, de hecho ya podía ver por la posición del sol que eran aproximadamente la ocho de la mañana. Volteo hacia abajo, lo que vio la estremeció._

_Un pequeño grupo de personas de negro caminaban por el puente que unía al castillo con sus terrenos, pavoneándose. Alcanzo a visualizar a Hagrid, caminando con algo entre brazos, quiso enfocar la vista, pero una voz sacudió al castillo, hablaba tan calmadamente que deba terror. "Salgan al atrio. Todos… por favor". Era él. Voldemort. Y bajo hacia la entrada principal tan rápido como pudo…_

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose la saco de sus pensamientos. Ginny weasley acaba de entrar a la enfermería para relevar a Hermione. La aludida dio un fuerte apretón a la mano de Harry que sostenía desde hacía un rato y acercándose a la mejilla derecha del chico le dio un beso, para después susurrarle en el oído un "te amo" muy tenue, pero lleno de ese sentimiento tan fuerte. Todos sus amigos se habían turnado para vigilar el sueño de Harry esperando que, de un momento a otro, reaccionara.

Saludo a Ginny con un asentimiento de cabeza y salió rápidamente de la enfermería, sin percatarse que la carta de Harry se le había caído al suelo sin que se diera cuenta, quedando justo debajo de la cama de este.

Se encamino hacia lo que quedaba del gran comedor donde sus amigos la esperaban. Se moría de hambre, no había comido casi nada desde hace una semana, o sea desde que Harry terminara en la enfermería. Necesitaría fuerzas para continuar con la reconstrucción del castillo, que quedara prácticamente desecho luego de "La batalla final" como muchos ya la habían nombrado.

La magia antigua con la que había sido edificado, ayudaba bastante pero no era suficiente, se necesitaban muchas reparaciones. Mientras caminaba volteo hacia una ventana, viendo el atrio del castillo donde Voldemort los había citado una semana atrás y volvió a recordar…

_Todos los habitantes del castillo de habían juntado en las escaleras de la entrada principal, todos y cada uno de ellos lucían realmente demacrados por haber pasado la noche en vela, creyendo que Voldemort los emboscaría. Del otro lado, unos treinta mortifagos, se dejaban ver con una gran mueca que era una sonrisa de burla y satisfacción aunque visiblemente cansados. La única persona que sobresalía que de entre todos, era Hagrid que solo veía hacia abajo, perdido en sus pensamientos._

_Hermione quería ver que era lo que se semigigante amigo veía con tanta devoción, pero entre tanto malnacido, no se veía nada. De repente los mortifagos se hicieron a un lado, inclinando las cabezas en señal de reverencia, dejando entrar a Voldemort, que tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara como si acabara de hacer algo realmente heroico._

_La castaña, en ese momento supo lo que lo tenía tan contento, habían obligado Hagrid a caminar hacia el frente, quedando justo al lado del mago oscuro. Todos miraban con horror lo que Hagrid miraba con sus ojos perdidos. Lo que cargaba era un bulto pequeño en comparación con su tamaño. Pero no era un bulto, era un cuerpo humano, con cierto cabello color azabache revuelto._

_Se trataba de Harry Potter._

_-Harry Potter está muerto- menciono Voldemort con satisfacción en su rostro.- el muy cobarde los abandono a su suerte…-_

_Muerto. Hermione ahora no pudo controlar las lágrimas que ya corrían por su rostro, se dejó caer de rodilla mientras lanzaba un fuerte grito que saco de trance a todos sus compañeros y amigos._

_-¡HARRY!- incluso Hagrid salió de su mundo con tal grito._

_-Cállate, maldita sangre sucia… el ya no te oye- dijo Voldemort con burla- se entregó a mi como la rata que era… ahora dejando eso de lado, vengo a hacerles una propuesta…- ahora todos dejaron de ver el cuerpo inerte de Harry y prestaron su atención a Voldemort._

_-En vista de que todo está perdido para ustedes, sin su elegido, he decidido brindarles la oportunidad de unirse a mí, y le juro que no les pasara nada ni a ustedes ni a sus familias siempre y cuando me den su eterna lealtad… así que ¿quién quiere ser el primero? _

_Neville, quien traía el sombrero seleccionador en una mano, cojeo un poco hasta quedar a unos metros del mago oscuro. Los mortifagos y el mismísimo Voldemort, rieron con ganas cuando vieron quien se le acercaba. Neville quien había estado terriblemente nervioso, junto todo el valor que lo caracterizaba como el Gryffindor que era y empezó a hablar_

_-No… nadie se unirá a ti y tu sequito de payasos… puede que Harry este muerto en cuerpo, pero en alma sigue con todos nosotros alentándonos a no rendirnos, a seguir luchando como lo hizo él hasta el último segundo de su existencia… no dejaremos que manches su memoria con palabras… te derrotaremos en su nombre y su muerte habrá valido la pena…_

_Voldemort endureció su semblante ante las palabras pronunciadas por el chico, pero lo relajo casi al instante, mirando a Hagrid_

_-Arrójalo-dijo con superioridad, pero Hagrid negó con la cabeza firmemente- dije que lo arrojaras y nadie se ustedes intente acercarse…- dijo Voldemort mirando a los estudiantes y profesores de Hogwarts, junto con los miembros de la orden del fénix- ¡IMPERIO¡- al momento Hagrid aventó bruscamente a Harry, contra el suelo. Hermione se iba a acercar cuando, Ron la tomo por el brazo impidiéndole moverse. _

_-Ahora gracias a Neville Longbottom… todos pagaran las consecuencias de sus acciones… amigos prepárense…- justo cuando Voldemort y sus secuaces iban a atacar con la maldición asesina, un milagro ocurrido… o eso fue lo que pareció._

_Harry Potter se levantó del suelo y con varita en mano, ataco a Nagini con un avada kedavra, que se desvió hacia un mortifago, matándolo al instante._

_Aunque todos parecían estupefactos, se dispersaron ante el movimiento del ojiverde. Harry Potter estaba con vida… y Hermione no podía sentirse más que aliviada y feliz. Incluso Voldemort, quien apenas salía de su estupefacción de ver de nuevo a Harry vivo, lanzo un avada al aire sin apuntar realmente antes de aparecerse dentro del castillo donde Harry, corriendo desde los laterales del atrio, había entrado separándolo de sus fuerzas._

_El maleficio fue directo hacia Neville, quien ya tenía la espada de Godric Gryffinfor entre sus manos después de haberla sacado del sombrero ante el desconcierto de todos, pero fue absorbido por la espada, a pesar de eso el impacto había sido tan fuerte que lo arrojo por los aires, mandándolo dentro del castillo…_

_Hermione y Ron se encontraban tratando de acorralar a Nagini, entre corredores y escaleras, cada uno con un diente de basilisco en la mano. Hermione en un momento de duda, que aprovecho la serpiente para atacar resbalo por las escaleras apenas esquivando la mordedura de la serpiente. Ron llego a su lado unos segundos más tarde con Nagini arrastrándose a unos metros él, trato de proteger a la chica con su cuerpo, pero no iba a ser suficiente, cuando vieron a Nagini, prácticamente saltar sobre ellos, cerraron los ojos esperando los peor… pero nada paso. _

_Lentamente abrieron sus ojos, para ver como Neville tiraba la espada al suelo luego de matar a lo que se suponía era el último horrocrux._

_Fueron corriendo por el castillo, buscando a Harry para ayudarlo, cuando uno de los ventanales se quebró, dejando ver una oscura silueta voladora que se enroscaba con una blanca creando un color gris , pasando por sobre sus cabezas y dirigiéndose de nuevo al atrio del colegio, atravesando una pared._

_Hermione supo quiénes eran esas siluetas y corrió tanto como pudo con Ron pisándole los talones, para cuando salió del castillo, vio a Harry y a Voldemort arrodillados con sus varitas conectadas, que a pesar de no ser hermanas, por la cantidad de energía mágica que desprendían, lograron el __Priori incantatem__._

_El rayo de luz roja que emanaba de la varita de Harry arraso con el verde de Voldemort , llevándose a este consigo, dejando solo cenizas y a la varita de sauco volando directo a las manos de Harry, quien haciendo gala de sus dotes de buscador la atrapo en el aire. Harry seguía dándoles la espalda cuando se levantó y volteo a mirarlos con una sonrisa de paz en su rostro._

_Castaño y verde se encontraron, y antes de poder decir o hacer algo siquiera Harry cayo desmayado, dejando oír un golpe seco en el suelo de cemento._

_Hermione corrió y se tiro al lado de él, mandando a Ron por ayuda, creyendo que podría ser muy tarde…_

Ya había llegado al gran comedor. Había pasado una semana desde que derrotaran a Voldemort, ella se había quedado con Harry la primera noche que paso en la enfermería, velando su sueño. También converso con Ron, ahora si, de lo que Harry había confesado antes de su partida, contrario a lo que ella pensó, el pelirrojo se mostró bastante comprensivo con los sentimientos de Harry y cuando ella le dijo que también amaba a Harry, el solo le dijo que ya se lo esperaba, que siempre hubo algo entre ellos dos más que amistad. Le comento que solo quería que fuera feliz, y si esa felicidad estaba al lado de su mejor amigo, él no se interpondría, además de que ella le gustaba, la quería pero no la amaba como tal y que tenía ciertos sentimientos por una rubia soñadora.

Sonrió mientras se servía un poco de fruta en su plato. Un obstáculo menos, pensó, ahora solo quedaban dos más para poder ser feliz con Harry. Que esté despertara y estuviera sano, obviamente, y una chica pelirroja. No sabía si Ginny tenía conocimiento de lo que sentía Harry por ella, no quería ser el motivo de la desdicha de su amiga, pero tampoco quería renunciar al ojiverde, más cuando sabía que él también la amaba. Iba a ser egoísta si se trataba de sus sentimientos… ¿no había complacido ya a muchas personas, sacrificando su propia felicidad?

Mirando los ventanales rotos y las paredes destruidas del recinto se dio cuenta que el sufrimiento de todos había valido la pena, la guerra termino, Voldemort estaba muerto por fin y tendrían tiempos de paz merecida. Claro, no todo era color de rosa, varios mortifagos huyeron ante la derrota de su señor, no eran muchos, para nada importantes, pero de igual forma seguían siendo peligrosos, más si es que querían vengar al mago oscuro. Aunque ninguno representaba una real amenaza para ellos, habían luchado directamente contra Voldemort y sus allegados más fuertes y sin embargo, aquí seguían, vivos… unos aficionados no les harían nada.

Continuo comiendo, mientras veía a sus amigos, charlar o simplemente desfrutar del momento. Ahí estaban los Weasley, aún se les notaba la tristeza de haber perdido en la batalla a uno de los gemelos pero lo sobrellevaban muy bien. Sus compañeros de casa, varios miembros de la orden, y por supuesto los alumnos que sobrevivieron, todos melancólicos por las vidas arrebatas, pero alegres de que todo acabara.

Decidiendo que debía descansar más si quería seguir reconstruyendo el castillo, se fue del comedor sin decir nada a nadie. Al llegar a su torre y entrar a su habitación recordó los tiempos en los que vivió ahí, ahora esos tiempos le parecían muy lejanos. Se acostó sin cambiarse, estaba demasiado agotada para esas trivialidades, durmiendo casi al instante.

Cuando despertó se sentía mucho mejor. Durmió mejor de lo que esperaba, incluso no tuvo ninguna pesadilla, solo soñó con un par de ojos verdes que la miraban con amor. Aún era de día lo que significaba que podría trabajar un poco antes de volver a la enfermería con Harry. Con ese pensamiento en mente, salió de la torre para reencontrarse con sus amigos, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer con el campo de Quidditch, que era el área que se le había sido asignada. Ya tenía la cuarta parte reconstruida, la cual por supuesto eran las gradas de los Gryffindor.

Cuando llego no vio por ningún lado a sus compañeros: Ron y Neville, eso le extraño y molesto un poco. Donde estaban que no habían avanzado nada en su ausencia, iba a empezar el trabajo cuando la voz de Neville llamo su atención. El chico venia corriendo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-Hermione… -Neville apenas y podía respirar luego de la carrera que sostuvo.

-Neville… ¿porque no han continuado con las reparaciones? Y ¿podría saber dónde se encuentra Ronald?...- sonaba bastante molesta pero lo que diría Neville no se lo esperaba.

-Harry…- el chico aun peleaba por normalizar su respiración-Harry…- Hermione ya estaba alarmada. Harry, ¿qué le pasaba a Harry? ¿Por qué no le decía de una vez que pasaba?

-¡¿Harry que Neville?!... ¡me estas asustando!...- La desesperación era tangible en el tono de voz de la castaña. Si seguía sin decirle nada no respondería por sus actos.

-Harry… ha despertado- soltó por fin el chico y la mente de Hermione se desconectó, solo podía pensar en que su Harry, ya estaba despierto y con vida. Como si no hubiera un mañana, corrió tanto como sus pies se lo permitían, con Neville detrás de ella.

En el transcurso de los terrenos a la enfermería, no podía dejar de pensar, en lo que pasaría a continuación, vería de nuevo a los ojos a Harry, le confesaría que ella también lo amaba, que quería estar con él sin importarle nada más.

Al llegar al pasillo de le enfermería, vio a todos los miembros de la Orden fuera de la misma esperando para poder pasar.

-¿Cuándo despertó?- fue lo primero atino a preguntar

-Una Hora aproximadamente...-le respondió kingsley-… ya pasaron casi todos, los weasley están adentro ahora mismo, solamente faltamos tu y yo, ¿quisieras entrar primero?

-Entra tú, por favor…- Ella quería ser la última que lo viera, así no tendría la presión de que alguien esperara a que ella saliera, tenía tantas cosas que decirle y no quería tener un límite de tiempo.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando un montón de cabelleras rojizas salían de la puerta, entre ellas se encontraban Ron, con un gesto que demostraba satisfacción. Se acercó a él con la intención de saber cómo estaba el ojiverde.

-Se encuentra mejor, un poco débil, pero mucho mejor… deberías hablar con él, aclarar las cosas, antes de que mal entienda todo…- Ron le sonrió sinceramente.

-Gracias… por todo- él asintió y se fue para reunirse con Luna que se encontraba mirando por una ventana. Unos minutos más tarde salió Ginny, se veía la tristeza en sus ojos y en sus manos sostenía un sobre… que decía Hermione.

Entonces supo porque se veía triste, tal vez había leído la carta que Harry le entrego y ella tontamente olvidara en alguna parte de la enfermería, tal vez Harry le conto sus verdaderos sentimientos… y la culpa la envolvió.

-Hermione…- su voz sonaba con un toque de resentimiento- ¿podemos hablar?-Hermione asintió mientras Kingsley entraba en la enfermería- pero no aquí.

La castaña la siguió a un pasillo cercano, para cuando iba a preguntar qué pasaba, aunque ya lo sabía, fue interrumpida por Ginny.

-¿Por qué?… ¿Qué hice mal, para que él ya no me quiera?- se preguntaba así misma, para luego dirigir su mirada a la castaña, mostrándole la carta.- ¿cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

-¿La leíste?- la pelirroja asintió mientras le daba la carta a Hermione.- no debiste Ginny, esta carta es mía.

-¿Qué más da?... ya lo hice, además no fue a propósito…- su voz sonaba un tanto dolida, por lo que contenía dicha carta.-la note cuando se me cayó mi varita mientras jugueteaba con ella, estaba en el suelo debajo de la cama de Harry… y la curiosidad me gano, a pesar de que sabía bien que era tuya…

- Y… ¿qué piensas sobre esto?- Hermione estaba más que segura que Ginny estaba dolida y, al igual que con su hermano, esperaba que estallara en cuanto comenzara a hablar, lo cual nunca sucedió. Estaba por hacerle otra pregunta cuando la menor de los Weasley respondió sin saberlo que lo hacía.

-Ya le pregunte a Harry si todo lo que estaba escrito en ella era verdad y no pudo más que asentir, no sin antes reprocharme de traer conmigo cosas que no me pertenecían. Dijo que de veras lo sentía, que nunca quiso hacerme daño con ello pero que no podía evitar amarte con todo su ser… así tu no lo hicieras ¿tú también lo quieres, igual que el a ti?

-Si… igual o mucho más que él a mí- le dijo con una gran sonrisa que de oreja a oreja, que Ginny le devolvió con un poco de tristeza en ella. Eso la descoloco un momento, para que después la pelirroja se lanzara a abrazarla con tal fuerza que casi la deja sin aire en sus pulmones.

-De verdad espero que sean felices… los dos se lo merecen.- le dijo al oído mientras Hermione le devolvía el abrazo con la misma efusividad.-… ahora ve con él, que esperaba nervioso tu entrada.

Hermione no podía pedir más, Ron y Ginny la alentaban a que también se declara frente al ojiverde antes que empezara a pensar cosa que estaban muy alejadas de la realidad. Asintió con fuerza, comenzaron a volver hacia la enfermería viendo como Kingsley justo en ese momento salía de ella y le dejaba la puerta abierta para que ella entrara. Mirando a Ginny una última vez, mientras esta asentía, se apresuró a traspasar la puerta y cerrarla detrás de ella.

La enfermería lucia igual que la última vez que estuvo ahí, hacia no más de unas cuantas horas, con la única diferencia que en vez de un cuerpo inerte en una de las camas, Harry estaba sentado en ella, mirándola con emoción y a la vez con tristeza.

-Herms… yo … yo…- parecía que el pelinegro no sabía cómo comenzar a hablar, mientras ella cautelosa se acercaba a él , sentándose en la orilla izquierda de su cama.-… no sé qué decirte, creí que moriría en el bosque y…- pero ella lo silencio poniéndole un dedo en la boca para impedir que siguiera hablando.

-Shhh… no hables…- le contesto en un susurro, terminando la distancia que había entre ellos, besándolo en los labios, en ese momento un sinfín de sensaciones comenzaron en su cuerpo, esperando que él respondiera, pero su respuesta nunca llego, por lo que termino el beso y mirándole los ojos le cuestiono.- ¿Harry que pasa?

-No lo hagas Hermione, por favor no lo hagas…- ella lo miro directo a los ojos preguntándole que no entendía a qué se refería.- no me beses, por favor… si es solo por lastima, no lo hagas.

-Harry, yo no…- pero no pudo continuar por que él la interrumpió.- Mira sé que te entregue la carta en lo que parecían las últimas horas de mi vida, pero por favor no actúes desde la lastima, sé que estas con Ron y no quisiera interferir en la felicidad de ambos…

-Harry…-

- … le dije a Ginny que ya no podría estar con ella, por el amor que siento por ti…-

-Harry…-

-… y sé que tampoco se desvanecerá nunca, pero por favor no me alejes de ti, permite estar cerca de ti aunque sea como tu amigo pero por favor no me alejes…

-¡HARRY!- el aludido se calló al momento mientras miraba a la castaña con curiosidad.- Yo nunca te alejaría de mí, eres muy importante en mi vida y con respecto a Ron, no estoy con él, ya encontré a quien realmente amo, se lo hice saber y lo tomo de la mejor forma.

-¿Ya la encontraste?- pregunto el con mucha tristeza en su verde mirada.

-Sí, es una persona maravillosa, que da todo por los demás sin esperar nada a cambio, muy noble y de gran corazón, que se ha ganado todo mi amor a pulso, adema de que es muy bien parecido.

-¿Podría saber quién es?- pregunto él con tristeza en su voz.- me gustaría dejarle en claro unas cosas.

-¿Cómo qué? – ella sabía lo que le diría, pero prefería escucharlo de su boca antes de confesarle que ella también lo amaba.

- Que aunque me haya quitado tu corazón, siempre estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas, que si se atreve a hacerte derramar una sola lagrima por él, se las verá con Harry James Potter, quien acabo con el mismísimo Voldermort y, además, volvió de la muerte.

-¿Enserio le dirías todo eso?-

-Y más si hiciera falta, lo único que me importa eres tú, pero aun no me respondes mi pregunta.-

-¿De veras que aún no lo adivinas?- él la miro con incredulidad a la vez que ella reía.- Pues ese eres tú.

Harry se quedó tieso sin poder digerir las palabras que acababa de recibir y la castaña no hacia otra cosa que mirarlo, esperando una reacción de él.

-¿Yo?- pregunto él, sin creerse todavía que era correspondido.- pero… pero…pero…

-Harry… yo te amo más que a nada en este mundo, aunque te cueste creerlo, y desde hace mucho…

-¿Mucho?- Harry aun no salía de su estado de shock, estaba tan sorprendido que la castaña le dijera que ella también lo amaba, no se esperaba esa confesión y menos de ella. Se preguntó internamente si seguiría en coma, solo para saber si, acaso eso era un sueño, que no quería despertar por nada en el mundo. Se pellizco un poco el brazo soltando un gruñido de dolor.

-¿Por qué haces eso?- lo miro divertida, sabiendo que se pellizco solo para saber si acaso estaba soñando.

-Solo me aseguro que esta sea mi realidad… ¿desde cuándo me amas?- pregunto sin tapujos, satisfaciendo la curiosidad que lo embargaba en ese momento.- Yo nunca vi señales de gustarte si quiera…

-Veras, en tu carta mencionaste que empezaste a amarme desde lo ocurrido en el Departamento de misterios, aun sin saberlo… yo no sé desde cuando, solo sé que me di cuenta en quinto año… el día que besaste por primera vez a Cho, fue esa noche que supe que te amaba.

-Entonces… aunque tú me amabas, después ayudaste a Ginny a atraer mi atención…- la chica asintió con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro.-… perdona si te hice sufrir, nunca fue mi intención hacerlo, yo no sabía lo que sentía…

-Lo se…- Dijo Hermione agitando un poco la carta en su mano, dando a entender que lo sabía por su carta.-No te preocupes, lo único que quería era que fueras feliz…

-Esa es una de la cosas que más amo y detesto de ti…- señalo Harry con una ligera sonrisa.-Por un lado, siempre eres tan caritativa, entregas todo a los demás sin pedir nada a cambio, aunque te cueste tu felicidad…y por el otro no te dejas ser feliz a ti misma queriendo complacer a los demás, queriendo que estén a costa tuya… ¿pero sabes? Ta amo así como eres, con tus aciertos y errores, con tus cualidades, que son muchísimas, y con tus defectos, que a mi parecer son mínimos.

La castaña, con lágrimas de felicidad en su rostro, se abalanzo contra el ojiverde, besándolo con pasión, un beso el cual Harry no tardo en corresponder, sabiendo que el sentimiento era mutuo

Ambos se sentían desfallecer, ese beso los llevo al espacio mismo en un segundo y uno más tarde los trajo de regreso con la misma velocidad. Sabían que se amaban y no había más Voldemort u obstáculos que les impidieran estar juntos, salvo la reconstrucción del mundo mágico que fue severamente dañado durante los años de guerra. Solo faltaban unas preguntas más por responder.

-Harry al algo que aun no comprendo ¿Cómo que regresaste de la muerte? ¿Acaso de verdad habías…?- le cuestiono Hermione mientras se abrazaban uno al otro, no podía termina la pregunta, sabía lo que implicaba decirlo.

-Mira… te lo explicare…- Harry se acomodó en su asiento con Hermione en brazos, acariciándole el cabello por detrás de ella, tratando de tranquilizarla, un gesto que la castaña agradeció de verdad.-cuando los deje en el castillo, me aparecí en las orillas de Bosque prohibido, me adentre en el dirigiendo hacia el nido de acromantulas donde Voldemort estaba. Un rato después de caminar recordé que llevaba conmigo la snitch que Dumbledore me heredo, la acerque a mis labios y se abrió revelando su interior… tenia adentro La piedra de la resurrección, la utilice solo para poder ver a mis padres, a Sirius y a Remus, quería saber cómo estaban en el mas allá, que me dieran las fuerzas necesarias para dejar todo atrás y enfrentarme a Voldemort… para poder dejarte atrás a ti… me dijeron que siempre estarían conmigo en mi corazón y con un paz que pocas veces había sentido, arroje la piedra en algún lugar del bosque para que se perdiera para siempre del alcance humano.

Luego de eso encontré el nido, donde Voldemort estaba esperando para matarme, pero yo no le iba a dar la satisfacción de ver el temor en mis ojos, así que lo mire desafiante, hasta que un rayo me sumió en la oscuridad. Como si hubiera sido un sueño desperté, en la estación Kings Cross, estaba realmente reluciente, sin ruido todo en paz, como mi interior, fue cuando supe que estaba muerto. Comencé a caminar un poco y visualice debajo de un banco, al Voldemort que vi en el cementerio de su mansión aun sin adquirir su verdadero cuerpo, acurrucado en sí mismo, diciendo incoherencias. En ese momento sentí una cálida mano en mi hombro, al voltear a ver me encontré con el mismo profesor Dumbledore, sonriente.

Me explico que eso era el alma de Voldemort que, después de haberla quebrado tantas veces, nunca podría descansar en paz. Nos alejamos caminando hasta sentarnos en un banco cerca de la salida de la estación, le pregunte qué era lo que ahora pasaría ahora que estaba muerto, pero para mi sorpresa, el de haya arriba decidió darme otra oportunidad, por todo lo que había sufrido, además que al atacarme, Voldemort acabo el mismo con una parte de su alma, siendo esta la que fue destruida y no la mía. Yo podría elegir entre irme con el profesor en el siguiente tren que pasara, con Remus, Sirius y mis padres o regresar a la vida y terminar con Tom.

Fue una decisión que no tarde en tomar, regresaría a terminar con él así acabara muerto de nuevo, pero al menos vería tu rostro de nuevo y si sobrevivía intentaría ser feliz, sino contigo a tu lado. El profesor se fue en el tren a donde quiera que lo llevara y todo se volvió oscuro de nuevo. Al respirar de nuevo y sentir el helado aire en mis pulmones, comprendí que realmente había, de alguna forma, burlado a la muerte. Sentí a la madre Malfoy en mi oído preguntándome si su hijo estaba con vida en el castillo, yo asentí levemente, mientras ella deslizaba su varita en mi chamarra, luego ella le indico a Voldemort que yo estaba efectivamente muerto. Así fingí estar muerto mientras Hagrid me llevaba hasta el castillo en brazos.

Cuando le ordenaron arrojarme al suelo, tuve que tragarme el quejido de dolor de la caída, mientras te escuchaba gritar mi nombre y supongo que lo siguiente ya lo sabrás, que fue cuando, por así decirlo, reviví milagrosamente.-Termino de relatar Harry.

-Vaya Harry… no sé qué decir, digo nadie había regresado prácticamente de la muerte, salvo ahora tú…- Hermione, por primera vez, se quedó en blanco. Todo lo que Harry le acababa de revelar aun le parecía inaudito, no podía creer que de nuevo, el gran Harry Potter hubiera echo de las suyas.-… lo único que te puedo decir Harry es gracias… gracias por regresar a mí. Luego de que te fuiste, no sabía que haría si todo eso hubiera llegado a terminar…

-Tranquila, ahora solo nos queda construir nuestro futuro, pero te suplico no le cuentes nada a nadie de lo que te acabo de contar, solo nos traería mas problemas.- finalizo el chico con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Feliz de poder estar con las persona que más amaba y que lo amaba de igual manera.

-Prométeme que nunca más volverás a dejarme… promételo…- dijo la castaña mirándolo directo a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que, irónicamente, eran del color de la maldición asesina, la daban vida y fuerzas para continuar adelante.-… por favor.

-Te lo prometo…- Harry le dio un casto beso en los labios y continuo-… además tenemos que buscar a tus padres, tengo que pedirles tu mano.

Hermione se levantó de encima de él, con los ojos cristalinos de las lágrimas de la alegría que recorría su cuerpo entero.- ¿es enserio Harry…?

El chico con un gran esfuerzo se levantó de la cama y se hinco frente a su castaña, que seguía sentada en el lugar donde momentos antes el reposaba.- Claro que si Hermione, mi Hermione… ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?¿Quisieras hacer a este pobre desdichado el hombre más feliz del planeta con tu respuesta?

-¡SI HARRY! ¡SI QUIERO SER LA SEÑORA POTTER!- la chica levanto a su, ahora, prometido para tumbarlo en la cama y comenzar a repartir besos al azar sobre su rostro, con ella encima de él.

-Gracias…-dijo el chico mientras sentía los ojos húmedos- Gracias por ser parte de mi vida, gracias por ser mi todo, mi amiga, mi compañera, mi novia, mi prometida… el eje de mi universo- mientras decía todo esto, la brazo contra sí mismo en una muda promesa de que estarían juntos por siempre, ya que ni la mismísima muerte los pudo separar.


End file.
